Van’s adventures of Kamen Rider ZI-O Episode 1
'''Van’s Adventures of Kamen Rider ZI-O '''is the first episode of van’s adventure series created by Vanguardmaster47. Plot Van Solas, a boy from a world where the stories of MLP and other shows are just fiction, dreams of being a hero. And then one day his wish is granted when a mysterious belt appears out of nowhere and grants him the ability to become a Kamen Rider, a hero that fights for justice. Now he must face a great evil known as the time jackers and kaijin Riders that threatens the past, present and future. But he can’t do it alone. He will need the help of those he thought were imaginary, as well as the support of the riders who came before him. However the time jackers and kaijin riders are only the beginning, puppeteered by the evil organization, Foundation X. This is the birth of the Kamen Rider club and Kamen Rider ZI-O. Join them as they travel through time and encounter other heisei riders to save the future! Go beyond Space-time! Trivia * Van is the alternate version of Kamen Rider ZI-O, the 20th Heisei Kamen Rider. * Van befriends the student six and forms the Kamen Rider club Z. * The time jackers and Another riders make their debut. * The Kamen Rider Club Z’s name is based off of the same Kamen Rider Club From Kamne Rider Fourze *The BuildArmor Makes it’s debute in this episode Characters Kamen Rider club: Van solas Smolder Silverstream Ocellus Yona Sandbar Gallus Kaijin Riders: Kaijin Rider Another Build Time Jackers: Woz Scenes Prologue: Heisei Riders * Narrator: Kamen Riders. Warriors of justice who fight against evil no matter what form it may take. From the previous generation of showa riders to the current generation of riders, the heisei Riders. But now begins the tale of a new rider and the birth of a new adventure team. * (a clip show of all the heisei riders and their time periods is shown. Kuuga (2000), Agito (2001), Ryuki (2002), Faiz (2003), Blade (2004), Hibiki (2005), Kabuto (2006), Den-O (2007), Kiva (2008), Decade (2009) , W (Double) (2009), OOO (2010), Fourze (2011) Wizard (2012) , Gaim (2013), Drive (2014) , Ghost (2015), Ex-Aid (2016) and Build (2017). Then a big “2018“ fills the screen and reveals the name of the new rider.) * Ziku driver voice: Kamen rider! ZI-O! Enter ZI-O (A boy is watching TV in his room. Currently he is watching mlp season 8. His entire room is adorn in Kamen Rider posters. This boy’s name is Van Solas) * Van: man I’m loving season 8! Smolder is easily my favourit! Then again I love em all! (He lays back on the bed and sighs) * Van: I wish real life were as exciting as it is in that show. But I know it’s just fantasy. (suddenly there is a light flashing outside from a package on the ground) * Van: Huh? (he goes outside to investigate. He brings the box inside and opens it up to reveal what looked like a big digital watch looking belt, and beside it was a watch-esque gadget) * Van: Wait is this from the new Kamen Rider ZI-O show?! I didn’t think any merch from that was out yet! (Eagerly, He switches on the belt only for it to emit an ominous glow) * Van: well That certainly isn’t normal... (the belt then engulfs him in light and he is transported. In the process he is knocked out.) (soon enough he comes to. However he isn’t where he expected to be at all. for starters it was noon a few minutes ago, now it’s evening. And he didn’t appear to be inside. He appeared to be out in a courtyard of some kind of school. Carefully he got up and looked around) (From the shadows, a curious little dragoness was watching the human. Following his movements. She had seen humans before but he was a new face to her.) * ????: hey! Who are you? * Van: oh thank goodness! Someone here I can talk to. Name’s Van! What’s your name? And why are u in the dark? Come out here so we can talk! * ????: (comes out of the shadow to reveal a young orange dragoness) name’s Smolder! * Van: (gasps) ok i must have hit my head harder than I though! you...you cant be real... * Smolder: (confused) ummmm what are you talking about? I’m as real as you are * Van: but your just a character on a TV show! At least where I’m from.... * Smolder: Wait what really?! I’m famous?! (She smiles super wide) * Van: ummmm Yeah. * Smolder: well sounds to me like your from a parallel universe. Come on let’s head inside and we can talk this all over with headmare twilight. * Van: Ok I guess. What else have I got to lose (slings the belt over his shoulder and puts his watch-like gadget in his pocket and they head inside) An Another Rider is born/Meeting Smolder * (in a strange palace in a warped space-time void, in a laboratory deep within the palace, a strange computer is active) * Computer: synthesizing...99% * (on its screens, video footage of Kamen Rider build is being analyzed. On another is a wireframe picture of a fullbottle, one of the transformation devices used to transform into build) * Computer: complete! * (suddenly a monsterous version of build bursts out of the capsul hooked up to the computer. A man then approaches and the monster kneels to it) * ????: finally! My child...you Another rider Another Build. Your mission is to exterminate riders across space and time, and your first target is this boy (shows him a picture of van with the mysterious belt device and laughs evilly) * (Back at the school of friendship smolder Is toying around with the belt van has) * Smolder: so a Toy brought u to this world? * Van: (sighs) for the 100th time I don’t think it’s a “Toy” * Smolder: looks like one to me * Van: well either way im NOT supposed to be here...as much as I wanna be here. * Smolder: um what do ya mean? * Van: Smolder, I’m not special like u guys, I’m not a “Representative of my nation”or some Kind of ”Adventure team Leader”...my world doesn’t have those things... * Smolder: well the fact that your here proves that your different and that you ARE special * Van: how so? * Smolder: well wether it was by chance or someone choosing u for this...”toy Belt thingy”, you ended up here. I mean I’d be pretty psyched if I ended up in a world with my favorite characters. Honestly, I think you should stay at this school. You could be the representative of your world. * Van: but nobody chose- * Smolder: doesn’t matter, to me you are the representative of your world here. And my new friend to. * Van: r-really? Thanks smolder! (He Hugs her causing her to blush in embarassment, letting go when he realizes. * Van: um...sorry...(he blushes hard) * Smolder: eh no sweat I don’t mind, just kinda caught me off guard * Van: oh * Smolder: (yawns) well we better get to sleep. (She pats the side of the bed gesturing Van to get in) * Van; (hops in) * Smolder: (closes her eyes) Night Rider boy :P * Van: Night dragon girl :P (He falls asleep as well) The school of friendship * (The next morning Van Slowly wakes up to find himself cuddling up with smolder while she had her wings wrapped around him) * Van: hehe um...morning smolder * Smolder: (Stirs awake) huh...? (they both get up and she tucks her wings back behind her back) oh morning Van. * Van: So smolder. I guess it’s time you head to class? * smolder: Nah it’s a weekend. No classes. So I can take today and introduce you to my friends and the professors here. Maybe even get you enrolled (she winks at him) * Rider Time! * * Another Build: So human...how does it feel? Your kind, born without powers or abilities like these creatures. No magic, no wings, no powers. Utter weaklings * Van: your wrong! Humans do have powers of their own! And we aren’t weak! I’ll prove it to you! (He takes out the Zyku Driver and places the buckle of it on his waist. Suddenly the belt wraps itself around his waist and attaches itself to Van. Van then takes out the ridewatch from his pocket, holds it out in front of him with his arm to the side a little bit so the face of the ridewatch is facing forward and turns the front of it revealing what looked to be the face of a new Kamen Rider and presses the button on top) * Ridewatch: (beeps) ZI-O! * (Van then slots the ridewatch into the right side of the belt and presses the button on top of the belt causing the belt’s buckle to tip diagonally As the digital screen on the front glows. A Big Clockface appears behind him. He then brings his arm up) * Van: Henshin (Transform)! (With the hand he raised he brings it down and spins the front of the belt, the front rotates 360 degrees, making the world spin 360 degrees as the clock’s hands hit 12 and the face of ZI-O appears on the clock and the sound of the clock‘s hand hitting 12 is heard) * Zyku Driver: Rider time! Kamen Rider! ZI-O! * (The digital screen flashes the words rider time onto it. Then the words Kamen Rider move across the digital screen of the belt before the name ZI-O appears on the screen. Then Van gets surrounded by clock like rings that become armor and the face on the clock explodes out into the visor for van and attaches itself to him) * Van: (glows and transforms as the armor attaches to him. Suddenly what was once van was replaced with what appeared to be an armored figure.) * Woz: (Appears) Finally! The awakening has completed! Behold and rejoice, for the king of time has been born! Kamen Rider ZI-O * Smolder: The “king of time” * Silverstream: “Kamen Rider”? * Yona: “ZI-O”? * Another Build: So you really ARE the Rider my father wishes for me to take down! Then so be it! (He charges at Van) * Van: (doges sideways before countering with a sweep kick) * Van: bring it Another build! * (The two begin to clash martial arts style as the student 6 watch) * Smolder: Ok so I guess that thing wasn’t a toy * Gallus: ya think? * Van: (pulls out a blaster) * Ziku Gilade Voice: Ziku Girade! * (Van begins firing at Another Build knocking him back) * Another Build: that all ya got? * Another Build: (takes out a pair of evil looking fullbottles that resemble the gorilla and diamond fullbottles. He takes out his current rabbit and tank full bottles and replaces them with those. Turning the crank on the side of his belt he transforms into Kaijin rider Another Build GorrillaMond) * Van: Two can play at that game! (Takes out the build ridewatch and turns the front of it so it reveals build’s face and he hits the button on top) * Ridewatch: (beeps) Build! * Van: (slots the ridewatch into the left slot on the driver and presses the button on top making the buckle tilt again. He then spends the buckle 360 degrees) * Ziku Driver: Rider Time! Kamen Rider ZI-O (this time however a big version of a full bottle appears with a suit similar to the original Kamen Rider build suit. It does Build’s signature pose before the Bottle vanishes and the armor comes apart and attaches to Van) Armor time! Best Match! Build! * Van: (Now dons the build armor) * Van: (does build’s pose) The Laws of victory have been set! * Another build: (Charges at Van) * Van: (doges out of the way and uses the drill-crusher esque weapon attached to his arm to send Another Build flying back) * Another Build: (charges once more prepared to hammer Van with his giant arm) * Van: (counters using his drill-crusher attachment and kicks Him in the stomach reverting another build back to his original form) * Van: and now the finisher! (Takes the build ridewatch out and goes back to his base ZI-O form. He then presses the button on the ZI-O ridewatch) * Ziku Driver: Finish Time! * Van: (hits the button on top of the Ziku Driver causing it to tilt once again with the screen glowing. He then spins the driver 360 Degrees and the words “TIME BREAK” appear across the screen) * Ziku Driver: Time Break! * Van: (jumps in the air and delivers a powerful rider kick to another build, with the japanese katakana for ”kick” surrounds Another Build, then hitting him before becoming placed on the bottom of Van’s foot causing the kick to become enveloped in energy as the kick makes contact, hitting him with the katakana, eradicating him) * Another Build: this is only the beginning! (Disappears into dust) * Woz: (slow claps) Well done my king, your on your way to becoming the supreme demon king I know! * Van: am I Now? Well newsflash I have no intent on becoming that kind of king! The future isn’t set in stone! I refuse to become an evil tyrant * Sandbar: you tell em! * (The student six stand with Van) * ocellus: Van is our friend! And there is no way we would let him turn into the monster you want him to be! * Woz: so....the king refuses his crown huh? No matter...if you won’t accept it I’ll just force it upon you! One way or another you will be my king....in time (he laughs evilly, collects another build’s ridewatch and disappears) * Van: And don’t come- (collapses to his knees) back.... * Smolder: (helps him up) hey take it easy. I guess using those powers for the first time took a lot out of ya. Let’s head back to the dorms together * Van: (nods) * Smolder: Let’s go big guy Epilogue: The Kamen Rider club Z * (At the dorm everyone is sitting while Van is laying on the bed) * Van: I’m fine guys really * Silverstream: you can never be too safe though * Smolder: So Van...? What are ya gonna do now? * Van: what do ya mean? * Smolder: well...was wondering where ya gonna go. * Van: why? * Smolder: well..because I...oh, I just want you to stay ok!? I’d miss you if you left...I...like being roommates with you ok?! (She blushes heavily) * Van: Smolder....(Smiles) well I don’t wanna leave either, i know I just met you guys today but...I feel close to all of you... * Smolder: well, feeling is mutual because we feel pretty close to you to. * Van: well I’m glad you feel that way, because I wanna stay also, and enroll in the school of friendship. I just need to get my money converted so I can pay to be here...but what if I don’t have enough for enrollment, what if- * (Smolder cute him off) * Smolder: don’t worry I’ll help ya with that. * Ocellus: hehe * Van: what’s so funny? * Ocellus: you and smolder are just so cute together * Van and smolder: we are not! (They both look at eachother and blush) * sandbar: what about that guy though? And those monsters. What are you gonna do about em * Van: fight em. I wanna protect the future and stop this Oma ZI-O. I don’t care if he is me, I’ll take him on and Beat him * Gallus: not alone you aren’t. Let us help * Van: wait what? * Yona: yak can’t wait to smash bad future guys! * Van: guys....it could be dangerous * Smolder: that’s kinda what makes it fun * Silverstream: and there is no way your going up against them alone, not without your friends. * Ocellus: from here on in we’re a team, just like the other adventure teams! * Van: a team? An...adventure team? * Yona: oh team need name! * (They all tried to think of one then van spoke up) * Van: how about the Kamen Rider club Z? * Ocellus: the Kamen Rider club z? Sounds good! * Yona: Yak like it to! * Sandbar: sweet! * Silverstream: Yeah! * Gallus: I’m for it! * Smolder: me to! I guess the Kamen Rider club Z it is then * Van: alright :) * (Meanwhile somewhere else on the Outskirts of ponyville) * ????: (a giant time mech lands and out comes someone in a futuristic red and black outfit along with a girl with black hair and a white dress) so this is where he is. This is it, if I defeat him here, I can save the future. Brace yourself Oma ZI-O. I’m coming after you * (The end) Category:Van’s adventures Category:Vanguardmaster47 Category:Written Stories